Rosalie
by missbuffy67
Summary: Just a little o/s trying my hand at Roses POV. Let me know what you think. Rated M just for language and cuz I'm paranoid.


**_A/N This is another little exorcise I did to try to get into Rosalie's head space. Let me know what you think_**

* * *

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and scenarios are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All original characters belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no money from this story.

* * *

**Rosalie**

Okay I know. I'm a bitch. So what?

I've seen first hand what being compliant and complacent will get you. _Fuck that! _If standing up for myself and not taking any shit from any body makes me a bitch, then so be it.

I guess, sometimes, I play it a bit over the top. I have been known to take it too far on occasion. Every one is guilty of that, from time to time.

Look at Edward. He's got his EMO-boy, nobody loves me, self-loathing, tortured soul, misunderstood artist act down to a science. God! Could he be any more pathetic? If he could, I'm sure he'd find a way. Don't get me wrong, he is my _brother_, and I do love him. I just wish he'd get over himself. Granted, other than Carlisle, he's got better control than any of us around humans. That doesn't make him better than us, but sometimes he acts like it does.

Look, I know he gets lonely being the only vampire in the house without a mate. That's to be expected. But there's nothing any of _US_ can do about that. He's the only one who can change that. And it's not like he hasn't had opportunities to, either. Tanya has always made her interest in him very clear. Not that I think he should take her up on her offer. I don't. She's all wrong for him. She's too much like me in a lot of ways. We're both bitches who make no apologies for going after what we want. But she is a bitch and a slut. I'm a bitch but the only man I'm a slut for is _MY_ man.

No, Edward needs a girl who's a little naughty and a little nice. Someone to embrace the gentleman in him as well as bring out the animal in him. God, I hope he finds her soon. Or she finds him. He really need to get laid.

Now, my Emmett is a whole other story. About the only thing he and Edward have in common is their fierce loyalty to the family. My Em is a great-big kid inside a great-big body. Yes, I give him a hard time, but _DAMN_ if he can't just light up the whole room with his smile and those dimples. And his heart is even bigger than his smile. He may act all tough a lot of the time, but he's really a teddy bear. He cares very deeply about his family. And it hurts his feelings when they treat him like he's stupid, though he'll never admit it to anyone but me. He's not stupid. He's actually just as smart as the rest of us. He just doesn't feel the need to show it off. He likes being a clown. He loves to make the others laugh even if they're laughing _at _him, not _with_ him.

Yes, I love the big lug. More than I ever thought my dead heart was capable of. On the outside it may look like I'm in charge, but he's got me soooo wrapped around his little finger it's not even funny.

Jasper. Jasper is a rare breed. He feels things so deeply. Not just his own emotions, but everyone's. That's got to suck. To just be bombarded with that shit all day, everyday. I couldn't live like that. Guess it's a good thing he got that gift and not me, huh?

The best thing about Jasper is that nobody sees him coming. He's a sneaky little shit. On the outside, he's all calm and collected, but underneath he's wicked and playful. He pulls probably ninety percent of the practical jokes and pranks in this house. He gets blamed for maybe ten percent of them. Emmett gets blamed for the rest.

On top of that he has got to be the best guy to be around when you really just need to vent. Sure, he can change your emotions, but he doesn't usually. He says that most of the time we just need to feel what we are feeling and deal with it accordingly.

I really like the evil, wicked, tricky little shit-kicker.

Esme is the woman I wish I could be, but I'll never tell anyone that. She runs this family like it's her own version of Boys Town for vampires. She loves all of us so completely and unconditionally that any of us would gladly step into the flames for her. Carlisle may be the head of this family, but Esme is the heart. She is truly Mother to us all. Even Carlisle at times.

There's an old saying: If Momma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy.

Truer words have never been spoken. Sure, we may not always agree with her, but we'd never even think about arguing with her. Occasionally one of us will but heads with Carlisle, but never Esme. It just isn't done.

There's another old saying: Shit rolls down hill.

You better believe it! If you somehow manage to get on Esme's shit list, pretty soon you'll find yourself on everyone elses, too. You just do _not_ piss off Mom.

Now it seems as though we are expected to welcome a human to the family, as well. That is just wrong on so many levels.

I know I'm being a hardhearted bitch to Bella most of the time. It's not that I don't like the girl. She just doesn't belong in this world. I don't want to get attached to her because I can see this isn't going to end well. And when it doesn't, I try really hard not to say "I told you so,".


End file.
